


Charm

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only when Komaeda is lying underneath Kamukura that he finds interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

Komaeda isn’t experienced. This is clear by how his hands fumble whenever he touches Kamukura’s zipper and his slight expression of awe whenever Kamukura pushes him onto the bed. In short, Komaeda is easy – he does what he’s told, he does it decently, and in return for the attention, he stays quiet.

He does bring _some_ excitement, though.

“On the bed,” Kamukura commands. Komaeda scrambles to move onto the bed, his tongue swiping out to lick at his lips. When he first began serving Junko, he was always skittish. Scared, even. Hiding him from Junko was a tedious task, but it paid off in this respect, at least. “Flip it up.”

Quickly, Komaeda flips up his skirt, his legs splayed out on the bed, thighs adorned with black stockings with little pink bows. He’s the picture of adorable, and if Kamukura wasn’t completely indifferent to the outfit itself, maybe even amusing. In this position, it would be easy to reach out and grab a clump of Komaeda’s hair to pull him forward. 

He doesn’t, because he prefers Komaeda with a full head of hair. Komaeda really is too delicate for his tastes. Komaeda’s looks aren’t what interests Kamukura, though. They’re simply the cherry on top of the cake. 

Kamukura pushes back inside him, groaning. Komaeda lets out a particularly loud whine as he brings his hands up to rest on Kamukura’s shoulders, his tiny body pressed against the mattress, the skirt around his hips shifting around. Kamukura slams into him without any regard for how frail he is, and all Komaeda can do is moan and drool. His head lolls back and forth with each thrust – his expression looks delirious. Almost in love, but Kamukura knows much better.

Now that he has Komaeda underneath him, he doesn’t waste any time dragging his lips across Komaeda’s neck, his jaw, his lips. His thrusts grow more feverish as Komaeda squirms underneath him, dragging his fingers down Kamukura’s arms. He gasps, loudly, against Kamukura’s lips, and Kamukura has to hold him down to stop him from thrusting upwards.

“Stop.” Komaeda stills immediately, but his thighs still quake. Kamukura slips a hand underneath Komaeda’s ass, pulling back the fabric of his panties so he can thrust in easier. Komaeda breathes, quietly and heavily, trying not to be too loud. 

Soon, Kamukura feels himself getting close. He thrusts harder, as fast as he can – he’s probably hurting Komaeda’s hips, but Komaeda just cries out and _screams_ \- he loves it. Kamukura has so much power over Komaeda, over this boy who adores and worships him, and the feeling sends a pool of heat to the pit of his abdomen. 

He forces Komaeda’s chin up so he can nip at his neck. Strangely enough, Kamukura likes to leave marks. It’s a sign that Komaeda is _his_ , not hers, or anyone else’s. He bites the area directly above Komaeda’s collarbone. No doubt, everyone will be able to see. Neither of them have any problem with this. Komaeda’s so tight, so – so – 

A strange part of Kamukura wishes he could do this all the time. Dominate Komaeda, force whimpers and sobs from deep in Komaeda’s throat, feel the sharp curve of his back and leave marks on his neck. Another part knows he’s far above this. He’s impossibly better than Komaeda, and Komaeda doesn’t deserve to be his toy, let alone be associated with him at all. He can’t help it, though, with Komaeda clenching all around him, his ass so tight it sends Kamukura over the edge.

He thrusts erratically when he cums, drawing out his orgasm. He pumps every drop inside Komaeda, watching it drip out and onto his thighs and skirt.

…It’s the closest thing to ‘cute’ Kamukura’s seen in a while. Admiring his handiwork, he wipes off his own stomach and gets off of Komaeda.

“Clean yourself up.”

Komaeda grabs the towel and cleans off his thighs, his eyes so wide and his cheeks so red he looks almost comical.

“Thank you, Kamukua-kun,” he says. His tone is reverent and his expression mirrors his voice. He’s back to his usual boring demeanor. 

At the very least, it’s a satisfying sight to see Komaeda utterly debauched and broken down on Kamukura’s bed. 

Ignoring him, Kamukura throws the sheets off so he can crawl into bed, not making any comment as to whether or not Komaeda is allowed to stay or not. After a few moments of Komaeda sitting up, pushing his fingers together, he puts a pillow in between Kamukura and him and lies down. 

Kamukura doesn’t sleep. He stays up all night, watching the lines of Komaeda’s face change as he sleeps. 

‘Cute,’ he repeats to himself. ‘What a boring trait. To be cute…’

He snaps a picture of Komaeda drooling on his pillow, just because he can.


End file.
